leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
阿木木/技能数据
}} Abilities for 3 seconds. The debuff doesn't stack but it refreshes with every attack. |innatedetail = Cursed Touch is a passive ability that grants Amumu an on-hit effect, causing his autoattacks to reduce the target's magic resistance for 3 seconds, by an amount scaling with Amumu's champion level. * Cursed Touch does not stack but the duration is refreshed with every auto attack. * Cursed Touch cannot be blocked by spell shields or . ** Amumu's auto attacks will not pop spell shields to apply the debuff. * Because it is an on-hit effect, Cursed Touch can be blocked by , or . |firstname = Bandage Toss |firstinfo = (Active): Amumu tosses a sticky bandage towards a target location, if it contacts an enemy Amumu pulls himself to it and will deal magic damage and stun the target for 1 second. *'Range:' 1,100 *'Projectile Speed:' 1800 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Bandage Toss is a collision linear skillshot that will deal magic damage and stun the first enemy unit it hits, while Amumu is pulled to the target's location. * Bandage Toss deals damage upon encountering a target, not upon completion of the pull. * Amumu will attempt to attack the target he hits with Bandage Toss after pulling himself to it. * Bandage Toss can be used to pull Amumu through walls. * Bandage Toss has a brief channel time (0.2s) upon cast before it activates. * Bandage Toss' stun will interrupt channeled abilities. * Bandage Toss can hit and stun invisible enemy champions, but it won't reveal them. * Bandage Toss cannot be cast when Amumu is rooted * If Bandage Toss is cast and the Amumu is rooted, Amumu will be pulled towards the target but will be rooted afterwards for the remaining duration * While in the process of being pulled towards a target, Amumu becomes immune to contact-based skill-shots such as Morgana's Dark Binding * Amumu can be hit by targeted abilities that have been activated before he begins being pulled to the target but hit after the pull has begun (I.e. If Amumu Bandages Vayne when Vayne Condemns Amumu, Amumu's bandage will hit Vayne, Amumu will be knocked back, then pulled towards Vayne; similar to the Blitz-Nautilus effect) * Once channeled, Bandage Toss will proc, even if Amumu dies immediate afterwards (I.e., if Amumu casts Bandage Toss and immediately dies afterwards, Bandage Toss can still fly out and stun an enemy, possibly killing them.) Amumu's corpse stays where it fell |secondname = Despair |secondinfo = (Toggle): Overcome by anguish, nearby enemies will be dealt a percentage of their maximum health plus a base amount as magic damage each second. *'Cost:' 8 mana per second *'Cooldown:' 1 second *'Diameter of AoE:' 300 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Despair is a toggled point blank area of effect ability. While toggled on, Amumu deals magic damage every half second to all enemy units around himself, scaling on an affected target's maximum health. * There is no cap for the damage done with Despair. * Despair is immediately activated and deactivated upon toggle. ** Toggling the ability on and off will trigger a 1 second cooldown. * Despair scales with 0.01% of ability power in spite of tooltips rounding the number to the nearest integer. * Despair will refresh the duration of for as long as the unit remains in the area of effect. * Despair will damage stealthed champions, but it will not reveal them. * Silence will not interrupt Despair, it will only prevent Amumu from toggling it off. * As a toggle ability, Despair will not charge , , , , etc. |thirdname = Tantrum |thirdinfo = (Passive): Amumu takes reduced damage from physical attacks. Each time Amumu is hit by an attack, the cooldown on Tantrum's active is reduced by half a second. |thirdlevel = |thirdrows = 2 |thirdsinglepic = yes |thirdinfo2 = (Active): Amumu deals magic damage to surrounding units. *'Cost:' 35 mana *'Diameter of AoE:' 200 |thirdlevel2 = |thirddetail = Tantrum passively reduces the amount of physical damage Amumu takes. When activated, Tantrum is a point blank area of effect ability that deals magic damage to all enemy units around Amumu. Taking damage will reduce the cooldown. * The passive damage reduction is calculated after armor values. * Tantrum has a very brief channel time (0.1s) upon cast before it activates. * Tantrum can damage stealthed units. The animation will show where the unit was when hit, but it will not reveal them. |ultiname = Curse of the Sad Mummy |ultiinfo = (Active): Amumu entangles surrounding enemy units in bandages, dealing magic damage upfront and rendering them unable to attack or move for 2 seconds. *'Diameter of AoE:' 600 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Curse of the Sad Mummy is a point blank area of effect ability that deals magic damage and prevent all enemy units in a wide radius from moving or attacking for 2 seconds. * Curse of the Sad Mummy has a very brief channel time (0.1s) upon cast before it activates. * Curse of the Sad Mummy will not interrupt channeled abilities. * Curse of the Sad Mummy will damage and immobilize stealthed units in the area of effect. * Curse of the Sad Mummy's entangle can be removed by }}